Love and Hate
by Kirian Knight
Summary: A story about two people who spend their whole lives colliding into each other. With both good and bad effects on themselves. SasuNaru, OOC. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

A/N: Soooo…just a warning, there's some OOC, and swearing. This is SasuNaru, just cause it might not be that clear. The POV is, in fact, Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

….yet.

* * *

**Love and Hate: Prologue**

**.**

I stared down at the carpeted floor with little interest. It was old, they rarely carpeted floors nowadays; they were hard to clean and they'd start to smell funny after a while. Breathing in gated breaths, I noted that the floor did seem to radiate the lovely stench of dust and socked feet. I sighed, and then winced. Pain shot up my arm.

Fuck, I thought. It hurt.

But I pushed that aside, renewing my infallible gaze at the grey-green floor. I was sitting down, my right arms resting on my knee lazily. The other was held against my stomach by a blue sling. It was annoying and I had to be cautious whenever I moved even slightly. Whatever. It'd get better eventually. I wasn't even worried. Instead, my mind travelled back to that morning. Those dark eyes haunting my every thought. Pain, I thought bitterly, now _that _was pain. Just imagining his grimace, his eyes wincing, his hands, his slightly down-turned mouth, turned in a way only I could notice…only me…

Suddenly, the door behind me jerked open. I felt his gaze on me as he walked quietly in my direction. The room was pretty small, so he was there in a matter of seconds. I didn't look up as he sat down silently beside me, less than a foot of space between us. We were both quiet for a few minutes, before he finally spoke.

"Hey," he said monotonously.

I shifted my eyes without bothering to move anything else to look at him. He was looking at his pale, scraped hands with that empty look of his.

"Hey," I replied in the same tone. I watched him sit like a stone for another minute of perilous silence. Then his eye shifted over to my injured arm, avoiding my eyes.

"Broken?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"'S it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"My arm's broken."

"Yeah."

"…"

"I'm sorry." He said, still staring down at the sling.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

He sat there just staring at my arm for what seemed like forever. It was probably just a few minutes. But I could feel the guilty tension emanating from his body. Finally, he pushed himself a little closer to me, our sides now touching softly. He reached out an arm tentatively, placing it around my shoulders, and leaning on me. It fucking hurt. Bastard-did he forget the broken arm? Fuck.

I bit down hard on my lip to avoid gasping out in pain. I winced. Jeezus, it hurt. Okay, I said to myself. You can do this. Breathe slowly. It doesn't hurt that much, right? 'Kay…breathe. I took a deep breathe and forced my body to deal with his weight against my broken arm. Okay. Okay. Good. I relaxed a little. Embracing his touch wholeheartedly.

He must've been looking down at the carpet now, too.

"It's okay, you know…" I said to him softly. I think he nodded, but I can't say for sure. It way too quiet for my taste. And then I felt something wet touch my bare shoulder. Shit. Tears. He shouldn't be crying. God. He never cried.

"Sasuke…" I practically whispered.

He didn't say anything and we sat their for hours, unmoving.

The pain in my heart was crushing me. Broken arm? I mentally scoffed, laughing at the bitter irony. I wilfully numbed my throbbing arm and pressed closer. It was nothing, nothing…

* * *

A/N: So, this was just a prologue. I just kinda had this idea, but I'm not sure if I want to continue. So if you think I should please review and let me know. Thanks ^^

-Kirian Knight


	2. Insomnia

_A_/N: So, chapter one, the second thing ever written. Yay! ^^ Anyways, I might change from Naruto's to Sasuke's POV at some point but…not sure yet.

Another thing I wanted to mention, which you'll notice is that this does go around a few different time frames. The "present" time being when they are both seventeen. Sorry, it's a little confusing. It should get clearer as we go…that or I can't write :S

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Obviously. If I did. Well. I wouldn't need a FF account now would I?

I also don't own the little lyric written below. It belongs to the lovely Melanie Horsnell.

.

**Love and Hate: Chapter 1: Insomnia**

**.**

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes I cry, but doesn't everybody?_

* * *

He leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to my cheek. I blushed. Then it happened.

* * *

It was colder than I remembered. Yeah, I thought, funerals are just generally cold days.

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

"Let's make a deal then." he said in a tone that was too serious, even for him. But I nodded anyway. It had to be done.

* * *

"What-hey, _**Sasuke**_!" I screamed.

* * *

It was hard to breathe. In an almost nice, crushingly nice, way. His lips pressed against mine again. It's okay to need you a bit more, right?

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"Why don't you try letting us in for once, dammit? We're your _friends_!"

* * *

Tears ran down my face.

* * *

I hate you.

* * *

I love you.

* * *

I hate you.

* * *

I love you.

* * *

Age 14:

.

The room was dim.

A small amount of moonlight crept through the loosely covering curtains. I wasn't entirely sure what time it was, but it must've been late. One? Two? Couldn't really say. The only way to know would be to check Sasuke's watch. But that would mean moving across the room and shifting his arm out from under his pillow. I didn't feel like moving. Rather, I didn't feel like making my dark, tan skin come into contact with his lovely pale skin.

Look. But don't touch. That's what I told myself as I sat there on my twin bed, eyeing every detail I could manage. His hair, splayed all over his pillow and his face. It looked soft. I had to urge to brush the straying strands of hair away from his face, but I crushed it. Don't touch, I repeated in my mind. He moved slightly, groaning and curling in on his body. The covers moved in a way that let me see part of his bare stomach. He wasn't without a shirt, but it had lifted up as he slept. More pale skin, a bit of his torso, the light of the moon making them both seem twice as enticing.

I rested my head on my bent knees and continued to hover my gaze over his lithely sleeping figure. His chest rose and fell gently. He was too perfect, godamnit. Too perfect… Too beautiful…too soft…warm….strong…. Dammit. Teme. I pouted. Damn.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, sighing gently. I want to touch you. I really, really, really-

"Dobe, are you staring at me again?" My eyes widened, realizing he'd heard me. Quickly, I averted my gaze and frowned.

"N-no, I wasn't! God, teme, 's not like I have nothing better to do than stare at your face while you're sleeping." I said indignantly. I could already feel him smirking.

"My face, huh?" Yep. Smirking.

I sighed and glanced back over at him, meeting his gaze.

"It's not my fault you look like a girl."

"That still doesn't explain the staring." I blushed and looked away again.

"Stupid teme." I muttered, pouting. I hadn't really expected him to wake up.

"Dobe," he said. "Just get over here."

Maybe I should have. It happened often enough.

"Stupid," I mumbled again, yet still complying. I crept into the cramped twin bed and felt his arm rest tentatively over my side. So annoying…

I sighed again and closed my eyes. It was nice and warm. Sleep came easy then.

* * *

Present:

.

"….And this will be your room." The woman smiled as she gestured into a small space that was just able to contain the two desks on the far side, paralleling the small bunk bed that they'd shoved in the corner. There was also an average sized window which I could see out of as I stared in from the doorway. It was…a dorm room. That was pretty much the only way to describe it. It just emulated the "boys dorm room stereotype", minus the posters of naked woman and the fact that I could see the floor without having to plough through it with a dump truck. You couldn't mask the smell though. I wondered what it was as I crinkled my nose.

Well, I surmised with little interest, I've seen worst. Slowly, I lifted my fairly light suitcase into the room and placed it on the bottom bunk. I was not going anywhere near the top. No way. Too bad for my roommate.

"You're roommate should be getting here later this afternoon." Speak of the devil. "He's in your grade, so you'll probably have some classes together. " Hey, and if I was lucky, it'd be some brainiac that'd help me with school and shit. That whole barely-passing thing didn't really fly with schools for some reason. Especially when they were pretty much sponsoring your stay. But that's just what happens when your parents die, and leave a will which says you can't touch their money till your eighteen. God. When did my life become such a fucking Hollywood drama?

"Right…" I replied with probably the first word I said that whole morning. I think she noticed, too. Her small smile broke into this huge, child-like grin. Jeezus. Why do they all smile like that? It's like they're goading you to some normal action to please themselves with a "happy moment" in what they assume to otherwise be a dark, dismal life. Fuck being an orphan. I don't even like the word. Makes it sound like I'm some weird kid from Oliver Twist or something. Do I look like a destitute thief? No. I do not. As many people have blithely noted, I look like your average, teenage boy. Good for me.

Who cares?

I sighed as the lady-I guess she was a guidance councillor or something-handed me a few sheets of paper.

"Your schedule, and a map of the school. Don't worry about your classes today, you can just kind of get a feel for the school. We will expect you bright and early tomorrow though." Bright smile. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Actually, I didn't. But I didn't mention that, because she'd probably said something about it in the hour long tour of the school. Which I zoned out of after about five minutes. Sue me.

I sighed and sat down on laid back on the bed after the woman left. I should probably figure out her name…I thought distantly. What a boring day.

The face of a pale boy crossed my mind… I instantly pushed it to the side. No. But I couldn't help it. I took in a shaky breath. There it was again. I shook my head and rose from the bed. Okay. You should…open the window. Yeah, think other things. I opened the window and took in the clean, fresh air. Good.

Next, I went to unpack my things and place them in the closet. It didn't take me long, I didn't have much stuff. Some clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, body wash, other shit like that, a picture of my parents and me before they'd died, another picture of Sasuke…wait. What? I thought I…

I looked down at it, that familiar face. I missed it. I didn't want to admit it. But I did. More than I should.

It's for the best, I told myself for the umpteenth time. Still, I put the photo with the one of my parents, hidden in a book I'd never read at the back of my closet. Okay. I sighed again. Better go learn where shit is before I get lost. I left the room quietly and walked down the empty dorm hallway.

* * *

My search had lead me to a long, naturally lit hallway amidst the labyrinth of other hallways in Konoha High School. I'd given up on the map three hallways back. It just wasn't working for me.

The day was passing quickly, and it was already the afternoon. The other students would probably begin to rush through the labyrinth like that had somewhere oh, so important to be. I can't to join in that. Fun.

I sighed as a stupid teme's face once again fell upon my thoughts. Think other things, think other things… I eyed the room warily, painstakingly observing every crevice.

It wasn't a narrow hallway by any means. It was wide, and seemed to span for quite a ways. It was meant to connect 'Building A' from 'Building B'. Why not just make them one building? God only knows, kids. God only knows.

Anyway, the windows seem to cover half the wall space. But, I guessed, it was for the 'natural lighting effect thing'. There didn't seem to be any other light coming from the ceiling. I looked up and scanned. Nope, no lights… oh, wait. There were a few emergency lights, but didn't really count since they weren't even on. Like, ever. Except in the event of an emergency. At a school? How often does that even happen?

I was just about to delve into the wonderful world that is wall graffiti (I could now say with absolute certainty, that Keira loved Rito-which is just a weird name, like half of Dorito) when I heard giggling. Girlish. Giggling. I smirked. Lovely.

Sure enough, not that far ahead of me were two girls. Giggling. Together. About god knows what. One was a pink haired and very thin girl, who seemed to be telling the joke to her more shapely blonde friend. Pink hair, I thought to myself. It just brought a whole new meaning to the words "strawberry blonde".

"…and then he said…yeah…I know, right?" More giggling erupted from the girls as their conversation (if that's what you'd call it) became louder and louder. Finally, the pink-haired one looked up and tipped her head in confusion. Then, it seemed to dawn on her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at me casually. "You must be the new kid, right? Uzu…Uzumaki, right?" Well. She seemed nice enough. I gave her a grin.

"Naruto's fine." I said to her kindly. She smiled in return. Friendly enough.

"Naruto, then. You're in my homeroom class. We were told you'd be starting today. Sensei was all sad when you didn't show up. He gets like that sometimes. Anyway. You'll be in class tomorrow, right?" I nodded in reply. "Cool. My name's Haruno Sakura. Sakura is fine" Grin. "And you can just call this pig here, Ino." She motioned with her hand to the blonde, who looked slightly perturbed.

"Shut up, Ms. My-forehead-could-be-a-billboard-sign." Ino said with a glare. Sakura slapped her on the head and then they laughed in unison. Ha. Weird ones. Not that that was bad.

"Well, we actually have to head up to the dorms now. We are determined to clean our room today. It's a little…unkempt." Sakura sighed mockingly. "This pig here can't learn to pick up her clothes off the floor."

"Have fun with that." I replied. I kind of doubted their room was messy. They looked like clean, tidy types. Just like- Cut that thought. Cut it now.

"Oh, well, do you wanna walk up with us? You're staying in the dorms right? They're pretty much in the same direction." She shrugged and pointed toward the dorm area, eyeing the crumpled map in my hands.

"Sure," I laughed while waving the map in the air. ""s go."

"Mmk. Follow us."

She led me back through the labyrinth and up a flight of stairs. Or two…? I wasn't paying attention. Naturally not navigationally inclined. (Say that ten times fast.)

I was grateful to say the least when she pointed down a corridor which looked familiar to me.

"Just walk down there and you're in the guys dorm area. I sincerely hope you remember your room number. " I smirked and waved lightly as I walked down the hall to my room.

I wish I'd forgotten.

* * *

When I got to my room, the door was slightly ajar. I narrowed my eyes in confusion before walking into the room. Roomie must be in, I guessed. No one was inside. I frowned and looked around. Oh, well someone had dropped a small box of stuff onto the ground near the closet. (I guess we were supposed to share it. No issue though. Neither of us seemed to have much stuff.) Kay. Her probably went out for something….or something. Well, whatever. I sighed and laid down on my bed lazily. I was tired. Dammit. School tomorrow, too.

I was already counting down the days till Friday. Four day week for being the newbie. And people say being the new kid sucks.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard the door open and shut. I sat up to get a good look at my roomie. And my heart crashed into a fucking wall.

No.

Oh no.

Really…?

I cursed myself as I could feel the confusion slash pain slash longing paint itself across my face. Please, no…I whispered in my head. Please.

"Dobe," he said stoically. I frowned, instinctively muttering a bitter "teme!" under my breath,

"Why are you…" my voice trailed off as I looked up at him. This was not supposed to happen. Shit. Stupid, fucking, racing heart.

"I think you know." he replied. I frowned. I did…but I didn't.

"What the hell, teme? I said I hate you! I try and get away from your ugly ass face, and you fucking follow me?" He looked at me with that empty look. I winced at the obsidian orbs deep gaze. Fuck. Teme…Fuck. I watched as he continued to stare, his disgustingly beautiful face expressionless. I bit my lip. His name played in my mind, like a broken record. Again, and again, and again, and again.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Sasuke.

* * *

A/n: I know. Not the best written chapter. Somewhere in the middle it gets a bit awkward. But I decided that it's been a while since I put up the prologue, so I should put something else. Anyways, enjoy ^^

Review ;)


End file.
